In my dreams
by Brokenwingsz
Summary: three best friends are put in the world of warriors were they must survive ever danger and find each other and stand together aganist the greastest battle ever. Along the way they'll discover themeselves and fall in love and what it means to be a warrior
1. Chapter 1 into their worlds

Ok so this is a little different it sort of goes with my one-shot the Last Warrior (which is in progress) so enjoy this :3

**My name is Madi Knight and if you cannot notice I do not exactly fit into my world.**

**I'm that freak that everyone avoids the only friends I have is my friend's Christine and Jessica, and we all love these books called warriors.**

**I've just finished the forgotten warrior from the four series. Christine is on Midnight on the new prophecy and Jessica is on the original series book 3 the forest of secrets: 3. **

**I've always had dreams on being a part of the power of three for some reason and am the fourth cat don't ask why because I don't know XD. **

**I lay down to sleep and I have a strange dream , but she was not the only one having this dream two others were having the same dream.**

**A voice speaks out of the blue "If you were a cat what would you look like what clan would you belong to and what series and book." Madi answers first " I'd be named Nightfur I'd be black as night with white spots from back to my tail with bright green eyes and I'd belong to Thunderclan of course . Also I'd be in omen of the stars in the forgotten warrior. Christine went next "I'd be named fox with swift moves (fox) I'd be redish orange with a fox like face with black feet with blazing amber eyes. I'd be part of the tribe of rushing water in the new prophecy series moonrise.**

**Lastly Jessica went "I'd be named Rushtail a riverclan warrior with sleek black and white fur with blue eyes in the original series the forest of secrets. At the same time they felt a rush and all blacked out.**

**I felt something sharp poke me I jump up and screamed , "That hurt!"**

**I looked down to see a tom looking at me, it was Dovewing and Lionblaze my eyes got big for a moment as I slowly back and fall into water, I shake the water off and look in the water as it stops rippling I gasp as I see black fur instead of skin with white spots and instead of brown eyes I had green eyes.**

**I was Nightfur!**

"**Hey you ok" asked Dovewing as I turned around, "err..yeah I'm fine I just fell I'm Nightfur by the way" I said smiling nervous. **

"**I'm Dovewing and that's Lionblaze were Thunderclan warriors.**

**I was oozing happy inside but I played it cool, I flick my tail "Interesting my you take me to your camp which I suspect that is where you live?" I said standing up but I limp I look down and see my back leg is injured.**

"**Your injured let us take you to our medicine cat" dovewing said supporting me as we hopped to the camp.**

**We walked to the camp in silence, as we approached the thorn barrier my heart was lodged into my throat as I entered the camp that I had only had imagined in my mind.**

**I gasped as we entered the stone hollow it was amazing I looked around as cat's stared me down with questioning looks on their faces.**

**I watched as Lionblaze hopped away up to the Highledge. **

**I sat down and sighed as cats began gathering around me I recognized faces I saw Foxleap and brambleclaw and leafpool, a yowl came from the highledge I looked up to see a flame colored tom stand on top as the sun hit his fur it looked like he was on fire, I gasped it was Firestar my favorite character besides Jayfeather.**

**Firestar hopped down from the highledge and cats moved a side to give him room I stood still like a statue as the leader stood in front of me. **

"**What is your name young one" he said looking me up and down, "I am Nightfur and as you can see I am injured."**

**I said holding up my back leg to him, it was pretty nasty it was cut up pretty bad and it was still bleeding. **

**Firestar nodded and guided me to Jayfeather's den. **

"**Will talk later for now you may rest" he said kindly and left me to sleep.**

Please cope with me it's not easy for me to write as you can see I don't always put the right words in but if you so kind is to tell me what needs to be fixed I will do it in a jiff ;3


	2. Chapter 2 meeting legends

So sense got such kind review I'm posting this in honor of them!

I awoke of someone shaking me, "What!" I said pissed off I looked and saw that several cats were giving me confused looks, I noticed they were cats I backed up till I hit my head against a tree, I turned and saw that I had black feet and a reddish coat.

Then I knew I was Fox.

I turned around and noticed who the cats were it was Brambleclaw, Squrrielpaw Stormfur Feathertail and Tawnypelt and Crowpaw. "Hey you ok" asked Brambleclaw " Yeah..sorry had a bad fall though, I'm Fox with swift moves by Fox for short" I said flashing my famous grin.

"Ok….then well I'm Brambleclaw and that's Squrrielpaw and stormfur feathertail crowpaw and tawnypelt.

Where traveling to the mountains" he said, I nodded "really?Me to mind if I tag along if you'll have me" I asked with pleading eyes.

They exchange glances but agree and we take off with Brambleclaw in the lead and I bring up the rear with Crowpaw.

It was quite for a while till Feathertail bumped into me I looked at her and I got the memo and moved up but of course she's dying in the end of this story, I put my ears down.

I wished I could save her but I can't she's supposed because if not as I heard from Madi the three will not be born but maybe I can make them fall in love for now. What she did know that she was being watched carefully by Stormfur.

Something cold woke me as I broke the surface I was in a rushing river I cried out for help at that moment something dragged me out, I coughed up water as I panted hard.

I looked into the water and saw I was Rushtail, form my dream that means I was in the warriors world I quickly jumped and circled around till I came face to face with Crookedstar leader of Riverclan.

"Well it's good to see that you alright" he said eyeing me "Who are you anyway he said flicking his tail.

" I am Rushtail I have traveled far to get here" I said licking my wet fur.

"Really? Why is that?" he asked getting closer. I got nervous "well you see…

Cliffhanger :3 till next time ;3


End file.
